Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 0 & 1 \\ 9 & 5 & 3 \\ 3 & 5 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 9 & 3 \\ 0 & 5 & 5 \\ 1 & 3 & 2\end{array}\right]$